The present invention relates to cosmetic cream compositions containing an antiperspirant active material. In particular, it relates to antiperspirant creams, and methods for making such compositions, with good stability and cosmetic characteristics.
Compositions designed to stop or reduce the flow of perspiration are well known in the cosmetic and chemical literature. Antiperspirants typically contain an astringent material, such as an astringent aluminum or zirconium salt. These compositions are designed to deliver the active to the skin in an effective form, while being cosmetically acceptable.
A variety of methods have been used to apply antiperspirant compositions to the skin. For example, sprays, roll-ons, creams and stick compositions are commonly used. Such formulations are described in S. Plechner, "Antiperspirants and Deodorants" 2 Cosmetics, Science and Technology 373-416 (M. Balsam and E. Sagarin, editors, 1972).
Cream emulsions are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,499, Keil, issued May 19, 1981, and Australian Patent Specification 8,430,026, published Jan. 3, 1985. Cream suspensions are described in European Patent 028,853, Beckmeyer et al., published May 20, 1981. Anhydrous creams, in gel form, are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,956, Shelton, issued Apr. 11, 1978, and European Patent Application 135,315, Kasat, published Mar. 27, 1985.
Cream formulations, in general, have been less popular than other antiperspirant product forms. For example, some cream compositions may be sticky and produce aesthetically undesirable levels of residue on the skin. Creams may also be "messy" and otherwise difficult to apply. Special packages and dispensers have been designed to reduce such application negatives. However, cream formulations known in the literature may be unacceptable for delivery from such dispensers.
It has been found that antiperspirant creams containing selected emollients and thickening materials have good application characteristics while having good aesthetic and cosmetic characteristics. In particular, such compositions have improved stability, allowing use in cream dispensers. Such compositions also have good rheology during application, very good efficacy and leave low levels of visible residue on the skin or clothing.